Her Very Own Fairy Tale
by Darling Pretty
Summary: a wonderfully fluffy and random valentine's day oneshot, just because i can. ADDEX. i don't know when this takes place, live with it


**a/n: it's completely stupid, it's incredibly cheesy, and i kinda love it. it's amazingly random, and was wonderful in helping me procrastinate on my homework and those other stories that i'm writing that you would probably prefer i write. **

**-insert disclaimer of your choice here-**

_

* * *

_

_Dear Staff, _

_Seattle Grace is holding a dance in honor of Valentine's Day and your presence is required. Please keep all costumes appropriate, the children of the hospital will be in attendance. The theme is "Famous Couples". There will be a costume contest, so put effort into your costume._

_Remember, attendance is mandatory for everyone._

_Sincerely,_

_Richard Webber, Chief of Surgery_

Addison frowns as she reads the note in her box. She so did not sign on for a Valentine's Day dance. She suffered through Prom, she got all dressed up and nice looking and everything. She does not want to go through another dance party thing.

And besides, who is she going to go with?

0ooo0

Alex groans as he reads the note from the chief. A mandatory party? A _costume_ party? Seriously? As if life wasn't stressful enough.

0ooo0

Meredith sighs as she reads the note from the chief. She hates Halloween. But at least this time she's got a McDreamy surgeon to make it better. She smiles at her boyfriend. "So what are we going as?" she asks.

"Romeo and Juliet?" he suggests. "It's the only couple I got."

"Works for me."

0ooo0

Addison hurries through the hallways, looking down at a chart. She doesn't look up and as a result barrels into Alex. He reaches out and steadies her. "Oh, uh, Dr. Karev. Hi, um, sorry. I wasn't looking and… and…" she trails off as she runs out of steam and notices that he hasn't removed his hands from her waist.

"No, I'm sorry," he replies. "Look, uh, Dr. Montgomery, I've got a question." His hands still haven't moved. "And you can say no and I won't be offended or anything, but… um…" Hands are still there.

"This wouldn't have anything to do with the Valentine's thing, would it?" she asks. His hands are _still _touching her and it's very distracting.

"Well, uh, yeah, kind of. Are you going?"

"I kind of have to. It's mandatory."

"Right. Yeah. The thing is… you know the theme? Famous Couples or whatever? I need someone, and I mean, it doesn't have to be a big romantic date or anything, just going together." What if she wants it to be a big romantic date? "Because I can't be a couple by myself."

Addison thinks about it. Who else is she going to go with except Mark? "Okay," she says.

He looks at her like she can't possibly mean that. "Okay," he replies.

"But I have two questions," Addison announces. "One, what are we going as?"

"You choose." Addison smiles evilly. "I'm going to regret that, aren't I?" he groans.

She nods. Then she says, "And two, can you, um, get your hands off my waist?"

He looks down and sees that he is indeed still holding her waist. "Oh, right, yeah, sorry," he apologizes and pulls his hand back like her waist burned him.

"I'll call you with costume ideas," Addison says. Now that she can think rationally she's already starting to regret saying yes.

"You don't have my number."

"Well, then give it to me," she orders. He obeys. "I'll call you."

0ooo0

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this," he says as he pulls at his jacket.

"One, you asked me. Two, you said I could choose. And three, relax, you look good," Addison retorts. He does too. She drinks in just how good he looks in his prince outfit, even if it's really just a suit and crown on his head, and then quickly looks away, realizing that that counts as checking him out. Which she most certainly was not doing. Because just because she thinks he's good looking and sweet and nice and seemingly pretty perfect does not mean that she's interested. At all.

"You don't look so bad yourself," he comments. She pretends not to notice his eyes roaming over her, but it's difficult and she feels a blush creep up her neck.

"We're going to be late," she says to get him to stop looking at her like _that_, like he wants to kiss her.

They arrive at the hospital fashionably late. Addison checks her hair, which is swept back into a bun. They pause at the top of the stairs. "Ready?" Alex asks her.

"Yeah," she replies and lifts up the hem of her beautiful blue dress delicately to make climbing down the stairs easier. Clear plastic pumps enclose her feet.

"You even got glass slippers?" Alex asks. "Damn."

"I like to dress up," she explains.

"You really do look amazing," he says.

"I try," she replies smugly and starts to descend.

0ooo0

The night goes smoothly. For the beginning of the party they sit on the sidelines of the dance floor. That is, until Alex stands up and offers Addison his hand. She looks at him inquiringly. "As Prince Charming, I feel it's my duty to ask you to dance," he explains.

"You don't seem like you'd dance," Addison says. "You're not going to crush my toes, are you?"

Just then "Superman" by Five For Fighting came through the speakers. "It's swaying," he says. "It's not that difficult." She smiles and accepts his hand. He leads her out onto the dance floor where Meredith and Derek, among others, are already swaying. Meredith sees them and walks over.

"Let me guess," she says. "Cinderella and Prince Charming?"

"Right on the first try, Mer," Alex says.

Meredith turns to Addison. "You chose the costumes?"

Addison nods. "And you and Derek are…?"

"Romeo and Juliet. Honestly, probably not the smartest pick."

Addison smiles appreciatively. Meredith whispers something in Alex's ear, which causes him to blush and shove Meredith away. "Sorry," Alex apologizes as he puts his hands on her waist. Addison's mind goes blank as she wraps her arms around his neck.

"For what?"

"Just Meredith in general."

"Oh, it's fine."

They sway for awhile. "Are you having fun?" Alex asks randomly.

"Yeah," she says. Monosyllabic words are all she can get out when he's touching her. Okay, so she might be a little interested. "Are you?"

"Yeah," he replies. "I can think of something that would make this all even better though."

"Oh yeah? What?"

Richard climbs up onto the makeshift stage and speaks into a microphone. "Welcome to Seattle Grace's Valentine's Day Dance," he says. Everyone claps politely and Addison and Alex separate. "Now, the costumes have been judged and I have the winners here in this envelope."

"Would winning make this all even better?" Addison asks Alex quietly.

"No," he answers.

"What would?"

"This," he says and kisses her. Immediately her arms go around his neck and his around her waist, pulling them close.

The Chief opens the envelope. "And the winner is… Cinderella and Prince Charming, Drs. Addison Forbes Montgomery and Alex Karev!"

Everyone turns towards the couple, who were too busy to hear their names, and starts murmuring. The only thing that gets their attention is the rented spotlight landing on them and staying.

"Looks like Addison found her Prince Charming," Addison hears someone who sounds a lot like Callie mutter. "Finally."

"What's going on?" Addison asks Alex.

"I have no idea," he replies.

Callie runs up, dressed as Betty from "The Flintstones". "You won!" she exclaims.

"Seriously?" Addison asks with a smile.

Callie nods. Then she looks at Alex, who looks like he couldn't care less about the prize and is just staring at Addison with something that looks suspiciously like love in his eyes. "You definitely won."

Addison and Alex make their way through the crowd, accompanied all the way by whispers. Addison starts to mind, but Alex puts his hand on the small of her back to guide her and suddenly she couldn't care less. Richard doesn't look too happy as they climb the stairs. "Another one?" he whines, or what would have been whining if he wasn't Richard Webber and it didn't come out so resigned.

Addison looks over at Alex, who smiles and slides his hand from the small of her back around her waist. "I'm happy, Richard."

For a second, he looks like he might yell, just because he's not used to Addison defying anything he says. Not that she's defying anything, but usually he'd get an apology or something from her. "Well, if you're happy," he finally says. "Then… best wishes, I guess. But I expect the two of you to stay away from on call rooms."

Addison blushes at the implication. "Yes, sir."

"Good. Congratulations," he says.

"I guess there's no keeping us a secret now, is there?" Alex whispers in her ear.

She turns. "There's an us?" she asks. Truth be told, she was planning on avoiding him until this all died down and he went back to dating Izzie Stevens or whatever, since things like this did not happen to people like her. She thought he would deny it ever happening, honestly.

"I think so. Don't you?"

She feels exposed and pressured. It doesn't help that they're still standing on the stage and everyone is staring at her. She scans the crowd and sees Callie giving her a cheesy thumbs up. Then she closes her eyes and tries to listen for what she wants. "Yes," she says. He smiles and pulls her close for a kiss. The crowd applauds.

They pull away and Addison smiles. Her very own fairy tale.

* * *

**so there you have it. incredibly a) stupid b) cheesy and c) corny**

**you can tell me so when you review :)**

**-Juli**


End file.
